


Pyjama Pants

by defintoryu



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defintoryu/pseuds/defintoryu
Summary: Remind each other what's a lie and what is real.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 8





	Pyjama Pants

* * *

I was about to ride the last bus for today. Should I go home? Maybe or maybe not. Useless. The bus in front of me just a while ago left already—leaving me alone in this empty waiting shed. I have nothing to do anyway, aside from having music as my companion, and so I wore my earphones.

_Don't come 'round tonight_

_Don't want you to see me cry_

Why am I experiencing every unfortunate situation in this little world? First, having this heated argument with my brother every time I got the chance to voice out what I feel. Second, being left by the bus—the last bus I can ride tonight for me to arrive at my dorm—just because I was spacing out. Lastly, Ryujin. 

_**Ryujin.** _

It has been over a week since we last saw each other, as well as we last talked to each other. It only took me a minute to burst out and now, my face is so red and ugly. If Ryujin will ever show up again, please not be right now. 

"Will you reject me if I'll ask you right now to go to the beach near this place with me?"

Again, it only took me a minute to hear a deep yet very feminine voice.

Damn. I was just wishing for her not to show up, but she's now here—looking at my face with that soft gaze. Who am I to say no? This is what I am looking forward to every day, after all. 

_Flicker on the screen_

_You sit close to me_

Funny how she looked prepared for this spontaneous night out. She even downloaded a movie on her phone. Now, we totally have no space between us and she's resting her hand just above mine. I noticed that we were both wearing our pyjamas—a spontaneous night out, indeed.

After the movie, we decided to do the usual. We will go quite far from each other, pick anything we can use to write on the sand, and then write what we want to do on the sand near the sea until the waves erase it. With that being done, we will finally say what we wrote to each other—no one will reply and will just do whatever one another wrote and say.

_Let's go brush our teeth_

_Stand here next to me_

That's what I really want to do with her. I genuinely want her to be part of my every day. I want to do my daily routine with her. With a smile on my face, I went back to where we were watching earlier. I can say I was just in time because we both arrived at the same time. 

_Wrap her 'round my arm_

This is the time when we will tell each other what we want to do. I hugged her sideways and she put her arms on my shoulder. We looked at each other; smiling. She asked me to go first.

"I want you to tell me what you really wrote on the sand," I simply said—obviously not following our rules.

She looked directly at me, her eyes were telling me she's completely honest with what she was about to say.

"Let's not see each other again."

And I guess her eyes did not lie. 

_Remind each other what's a lie and what is real_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Cavetown's Pyjama Pants. I also posted this on my stan twitter account (@defintoryu).


End file.
